


Unconventional Protocol: There's Not Usually a Fireman at Most Arrests

by EmpressMermalaid



Category: Free!
Genre: ... but with Haru, Fireman Makoto, Haru Sandwich, I am just... so thirsty for that, Like a Mackarel Sandwich, M/M, Stripper Cop Rin, Threesome - M/M/M, Uniform Kink, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressMermalaid/pseuds/EmpressMermalaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin, bedecked gloriously in an officer's uniform and his partner in crime (-prevention), Makoto (playing the role of the handsome firefighter) deliver on a late birthday present to Haru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconventional Protocol: There's Not Usually a Fireman at Most Arrests

**Author's Note:**

> I had a great thirst for Extra Hyper Ultra Super Mega Swimming Gays Kai Z in their new ending Stripper DLC Clothing Mods. I also had to write about that hip thrust. Little stripper-esque hip thrust. You know the one. Yeah, that one. I had to. God. Damn.

“Do you think this is okay?”

Makoto chewed his thumb nail contemplatively in front of the mirror, eyes sweeping up and down the length of reflective glass, taking in every detail of the uniform covering his body. It was baggy in areas, then strangely form fitting in others but overall he _thought_ it was a good effect.

“Yeah, of course,” Rin grinned wolfishly, drinking in the sight of Makoto's perfectly broad shoulders filled out in exquisite detail beneath the thin blue shirt fabric. He tossed his head, bangs sweeping across his face.

“I mean, _look_ at this-” Rin curled his hips, rocking back to front with a roguish smirk, “Haru is going to _love_ this.”

Rin continued to stare Makoto down with mock seriousness, tipping the official looking cap perched artfully on his head as he thrust at the air with long, languid rolls of his waist until Makoto's nervous smile broke into one that felt far more genuine. He hid his laughter behind his curled up fist and Rin finally stopped his pseudo-erotic dancing.

“Wow, don't stop,” a voice perked up from the doorway. The two uniformed boys wheeled around to see Haru standing there, holding his bag that was partly slung over his shoulder. He looked as thought he had been halfway through dropping it before pausing to observe the unexpected commotion in his bedroom. His eyes were set to their normally unreadable expression, however, the faint tremors of a smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

“Haru! Aww, damn, you ruined the surprise,” Rin pouted, though there was no hard feelings to it.

“Haru!” Makoto's face lit up.

“Hey,” Haru shed his bag and jacket, placing them neatly just inside the door, “so... what's this?”

“Late birthday present!” Rin announced.

Without further ado or fanfare, Rin darted behind Haru, trapping his arms in a firm lock, Haru's forearms pinched in between the crooks of Rin's elbows as he pulled him back. In as professional a voice he could muster, Rin announced that he was under arrest. Haru regarded him coolly with an eyebrow quirked in an indeterminable blend of interest and disgust at Rin's cliché scene setting techniques. Makoto siddled up to them both, wrapping his hands around Haru's waist and pulling their hips flush together.

“Is this okay?” he murmured against Haru's cheek, breath ghosting over his ear.

Haru hummed his affirmation, turning to catch Makoto's lips in a gentle kiss. He was genuinely pleased and intrigued to indulge in whatever these two had seemingly planned, though he found a great deal of mirth in their stereotypical presentation. Regardless of how well Makoto filled out that fireman's jacket and those dark pants clung to Rin's ass. That had nothing to do with his willingness to acquiesce with their seeming ridiculous premise. Haru gasped as he felt the cool prick of Rin's teeth on the back of his neck and he broke away from Makoto's lips. Makoto smiled softly at him before kissing him once more, a little more energetically this time.

They stayed tangled like that for a long time, tongues and mouths exploring one another's with a tentative curiosity fuelled with the comfort and assuredness of familiarity. Makoto sighed as he leant past Haru to catch Rin's lips with his own, Haru using the freedom as an opportunity to nip at the column of his throat and slide his long, graceful hands over the front of his shirt. Kissed breathless, Rin dragged his mouth from Makoto's in favour of flipping Haru around so they were chest to chest. Makoto immediately moved in behind to press himself against Haru's back, stroking his sides lovingly as he kissed Rin once more, then shifted his lips' attention to Haru's shoulder just peeking out from the loose neckline of his shirt. Haru's hands fanned down Rin's body experimentally, enjoying the feel of the coarse, good quality uniform, dark and angular under his touch.

“It's nice,” Haru murmured, kissing Rin's cheek and twisting to kiss Makoto's jaw, “yours too, Makoto...”

Makoto laughed quietly, a colour of nervousness in it, but the hands that grabbed Haru's waist and the crotch that pressed insistently against his ass through his jeans was anything but. Haru started at the sudden contact, but had no time to adjust as Rin's knee was suddenly between his legs, angled in such a way that Haru's own crotch rubbed rather teasingly against Rin's thigh. A suspicious hardness brushed against Haru's ass as he wriggled in Rin's grip and Makoto moaned under his breath, the hands on Haru's hips now more insistent, dancing under his hem to skirt along the warm skin beneath while Rin busied himself with Haru's mouth, tongues pressed together between open mouthed panting.

“Bed,” Rin managed to gasp out as Haru caught his lower lip between his perfectly straight teeth, pulling and nipping seductively and the three of them managed to find their way to the bed in a tangle of limbs and ravenous kissing interrupted with desperate grinding.

They fell back against the springy mattress, Haru landing in Makoto's lap and Rin on top of them both. With a silent, intense exchange played out entirely in cocked eyebrows and subtle flicks of their eyes towards Haru, Makoto and Rin co-ordinated seamlessly, Rin's hands on Haru's chest, tugging his shirt over his head while Makoto reached around to undo his pants. Haru bent and twisted under their machinations, allowing them ease of access to remove his clothes while watching them both with quiet interest. Rin caught Makoto's attention and another wordless agreement passed between them. Haru was dragged to his knees on the bed, caught in Makoto's toned arms around his now bare chest, shivering only slightly at the warm, tanned skin brushing against his nipples, sensitive in the sudden contact. Through the baggy fabric of the firefighter's pants Haru could feel Makoto's erection, hard and wanting against his ass as Makoto mouthed hotly down his back. Rin crawled up the bed towards them, eyes sweeping over Haru's body before his gaze fell on the very prominent, very obvious arousal sitting stiff and beaded with a single drop of precome between his thighs.

Haru glanced away, suddenly a little self conscious under the predator's gleam in Rin's eyes and the heat of Makoto melded to his back. He quivered, feeling a hot ghost of air stir across the rise of his hip as Rin pressed a single kiss to the boned ridge that sloped down into the flat of his stomach. He moved slowly, taking enough time that Haru peeked down at him to see what he was doing. The moment Rin's eyes were met with curious blue he grinned lopsidedly and covered the head of Haru's cock with his lips, wetting it with a swirl from his tongue. Haru gasped and jerked forward, curling down in Makoto's arms. Makoto tugged him back up, kissing his neck reassuringly which quickly turned to sucking and biting a blue-tinted rose into the contour of where Haru's neck met his shoulder.

Rin busied himself with something Haru couldn't quite see with his head tipped back in the ecstasy of Makoto's mouth on his neck. He heard a plastic cap pop and a breath later cool, thick wetness rub over his entrance, Rin's hand curled between his legs. He tensed and relaxed as the lubricant warmed against his skin as Rin circled his hole, lightly pressing just the tip of his finger inside until he felt Haru begin to part more easily to his touch. Rin shot Makoto a poignant look from beneath his crimson bangs, which was returned and Makoto trailed down to stroke Haru's cock lovingly while Rin eased a finger inside of him, prying him apart as the tight ring of muscles resisted. The lubricant and careful curling of Rin's fingers against his walls had Haru easing himself into the feeling of being filled and soon he was taking Rin's finger to the palm with quick, hard snaps of Rin's wrist.

Makoto's hand around him kept him constantly in a state of pleasure, the warm softness of his grip always seeming to know exactly how Haru wanted to be touched. He was constantly alternating between long strokes, squeezing Haru tightly from the base and up to short and fast, lightly skimming his fingers across the stiff flesh of Haru's shaft. Haru's breath hitched as Rin suddenly added a second finger, keeping up the round, rhythmic pace he had set. Another was added not a minute later, Haru stretched just to the point of discomfort but finding it incredibly pleasurable thanks to the hand around his aching arousal keeping him consistently on edge. His eyes were closed, lilting in a foggy butt of desire so he missed Rin shifting to remove his fingers until they were leaving his hole. He felt Makoto's hand cease and pull away and he opened his eyes again to see why they would _stop_ giving him such wonderful attention but found himself guided down to his hands and knees with both of their hands roaming his body instead. Makoto made quiet noise and unzipped his pants, the fireproof fabric rustling conspicuously. Haru dipped the curve of his back low, angling his ass up helpfully, biting his lip to muffle a moan as Makoto dragged his hand one last time over his very swollen erection.

Haru finally let his voice slip, a high wavering moan tumbling from his lips as Makoto pressed himself further into his tight hole, Haru feeling himself stretched around the widest, girthiest parts of Makoto's length. Makoto himself murmured soothing, inaudible words against Haru's back, lips moving against his shoulder blades as he eased himself into the hot, wet ring of muscle that was pulling him in so invitingly. Rin watched with interest from the head of the bed, hand straying South to lazily stroke his cock as Makoto held Haru's hips and began to gently rock. The little, controlled rolls of his hips let his cock slip out of Haru just an inch and hold it there just long enough to make Haru whimper as it filled him again. Makoto bit his lip. The first few minutes of being inside of Haru were always the best and worst, he was so deliriously tight and hot and overwhelmingly soft it was easy to come in seconds if you weren't careful. It was certainly not made any easier by Haru himself, whose sweet voice mewling out an array of erotic moans diverted any and all blood from the brains and reasoning of anyone fortunate enough to hear them.

“H-Haru...” Makoto whined after a mere minute of gently pulling Haru's ass back against him, “c-can we... haaah... can you-hnnn-t-take more...?”

Haru nodded, a light, airy whine replacing any worded reply he had. His breath faltered as he suddenly felt Makoto's grip tighten on his waist and the cock inside of him stretch him even wider to accommodate more as it twitched and hardened. He whimpered.

“Haru... Haru... are you okay...?” Makoto gasped out, trying to steady his erratic breathing and heart beat against his chest. Haru moaned louder, urging Makoto to give him _more_ , give him what he wanted, what he _needed_ , but Makoto stilled his hips, mistaking Haru's whine of pleasure for one of discomfort. Haru pressed back against the firm hips held steadfast behind him, silently granting permission, silently asking Makoto to just _move_. Makoto understood. He held Haru tenderly as he thrust down, feeling the black haired boy tense and relax as he adjusted to the intrusion. Haru glanced up, bottom lip resting just below his top row of teeth and was met with Rin's intense eyes staring back. He followed down the muscular curve of Rin's shoulder, his forearms, and watched transfixed as he jerked himself off firmly, fingers tightening around the weeping head and glistening with precome.

“Rin,” Haru's voice waivered only slightly and he exhaled long and low as Makoto brushed against a deep tangle of nerves, “Rin, I want you t-too...”

He pleaded coyly with his eyes, lidded with a dark flick of lashes that fluttered as Makoto moved again. Rin shifted until he was kneeling in front of Haru and slowly pulled his hand away, bringing it up to Haru's mouth. He groaned hungrily as Haru took the fingers in his mouth, coiling his tongue around the thin digits and lapped up the sweet taste of Rin as he hollowed his cheeks. He made a noise of surprise as the fingers were suddenly pulled from his mouth with a pop but sighed happily when he tasted all of Rin's essence, the thick head of his cock weighing heavily on his lips. With a smoulder the colour of the ocean, Haru licked the tip of Rin's erection, curling his tongue solid to flick against the slit, causing Rin to sharply suck in breath which was exhumed almost immediately with a strangled cry as Haru wrapped his shapely lips around Rin. It was so hot, and was dripping wet with saliva that now embraced the sensitive tip held fast in Haru's mouth.

Makoto watched as Haru swallowed Rin completely, making the red haired boy throw his head back and keen, whimpering loudly as Haru's nose brushed the slope of his pelvis, throat and mouth tightening around the hardness leaking slicked salt down his tongue. Haru moaned, the hum reverberating in his chest as Makoto bucked a little too hard into the boy below him, distracted as he was by the hypnotic sight of Haru deepthroating so effortlessly. He smoothed down the length of Haru's back with his palm, curling his hand and running his knuckles up the smooth spine arched beneath him almost reverently. Haru shivered in response and angled his hips up and Makoto sunk down until the sharp bones of his hips were pressed flush against the soft mound of Haru's rear.

Rin growled, low and coarse from his chest as Haru shuddered with a strangled gurgle, the thick pressure of Rin against the back of his throat finally becoming too much. He pulled back suddenly, Rin's cock springing from his lips as he gasped. Precome and saliva smeared his cheeks, dripping salaciously from the bowed curve of his lower lip onto the sheets below. He took a deep breath and closed his mouth, rolling his lips together as he let himself get a little lost in the feeling of Makoto's strong hands pulling him back against the hardness that stretched him wide. The sudden jostle broke a thin, wet strand that slid from Haru's lips, joining them to Rin's cock. He eagerly parted his lips again and Rin bucked his hips forward eagerly, running his hand tenderly through Haru's soft hair as more of his aching length was swallowed in the wet cavern of his mouth. He groaned appreciatively as he felt Haru's tongue curl to the shape of him, moulded to the curve of the underside of his cock and dragged from the base to the very tip in one fluid, teasing movement.

Makoto paused in his thrusts to push the ridiculous fireproof pants further down his legs. Haru moaned around Rin and tried to push back on him the moment his rhythm stilled. He chuckled and ran his hands soothingly up and down the milky shape of Haru's thighs, gently murmuring kind words as he pulled back and pushed himself down into Haru, enjoying the feeling of every inch of himself be consumed and caressed inside of him. Haru clenched as Makoto eased himself down to the base, balls pressed against Haru's flushed, sweat slicked skin and whimpered as he lapped around Rin's tip.

Makoto let out a breathless sigh as Haru's hole relaxed around him. He felt the tight muscles coiled around him twitch, making his cock throb in turn and with the lubricant sliding hot and satiny between them. Haru bucked back against him, gripping him particularly tightly as his legs quivered from the sensation of being filled from both ends. Makoto felt the heady build of release begin to snake through his veins, dipping into his stomach to where Haru's hole was coaxing him closer and closer - _so_ _close_ \- to orgasm. Rin looked as though he was struggling to keep his cool just as much, starring down into Haru's face, blue eyes starring back from beneath his lashes, lips stretched taut around Rin's shaft.

Makoto fell into his climax first, fingers digging tightly into Haru's waist, pulling him back to meet each and every one of his desperate, haphazard strokes. He clenched his jaw, air whistling past his grit teeth as he whined, a few hard, deep, penetrating thrusts all that was needed to totally drain him. Haru moaned happily, mouth still full of Rin as Makoto gasped behind him, hips stuttering in a tell-tale way. The merest flicker of a smile tugged at his lips as he pulled Rin out of his mouth completely, using the extra movement to run his tongue along the side and circle the head before swallowing him once more. Makoto remained inside of Haru, his come thick and hot around his length, still surprisingly hard inside of Haru. Makoto's hand, finally steady as his head climbed down from his post-orgasm spiral, brushed down Haru's stomach, the skin stretching and flinching under his warm touch until he was wrapped around Haru's neglected cock. Precome leaked in a steady drip from the tip, which Makoto used to smear up the hard flesh and slick up the fast flicks of his wrist. Haru jumped at the sudden stimulation, a gargled cry drowned out in the saliva pooling in his mouth around Rin's cock. Rin watched Makoto jerking Haru off with heavily lidded eyes, lip snared between his sharp teeth as he groaned in pleasure.

“Nee... c-come on, H-Haru-haah-” Rin grunted, attempting to smirk in his usual cocky way but losing some of the impact between his flushed cheeks and wide, blacked out pupils.

Haru's face was painted red, the tips of his ears and dusting across his cheeks beautifully complimenting his dark hair and fair skin. He was certainly a sight to behold. His swollen lips, dribbling saliva and precome from his mouth around Rin's erection, tightened as he suddenly sucked in response. Rin made a sound, a muffled keen covered in a winded sigh as he tensed.

“Ahh... haaah-Haru.. if you keep doing that I'm... I-haaa, oh _fuck_ ,” Rin moaned, unable to stop himself from bucking up into Haru's waiting mouth, “I'm going to come, oh _fuck yes, I'm going to come-_ ”

Haru grasped the urgency in Rin's voice. He took a deep breath and took the entirety of the heavy cock in his mouth in, sucking and slurping wetly as Rin growled out a string of garbled words and shuddered. His hands came to tangle in Haru's hair, thrusting once as Haru's tongue and soft lips milked him absolutely dry. Some of his come spilled over the edge of his lips, streaking down his chin as he gagged on the load and suddenly keened, the noise bubbling from his throat through the come he was struggling to swallow down. His back arched, and Makoto cooed encouragingly, the hand around Haru gripping him tighter. Rin pulled Haru off of his cock, come and ribbons of drool splattered all over his face and Rin's crotch, connecting them in a tangled sluice as Makoto, softening cock still buried to the hilt in Haru's hole rode him through his own orgasm. Haru moaned, head thrown back as Makoto's hand brushed the sensitive head of his arousal, that simple motion enough to pitch him into a hard climax that had been building from the moment the other two first touched him.

It took him a second or two to regain his bearings. Rin wiped Haru's mouth with the hem of his own shirt as Makoto slowly pulled out of Haru, carefully and gently, taking the time to ensure he wouldn't hurt him. There was a moment's reprieve as the occupants of the room all looked at one another, chests heaving, costumes now stained with white streaks and dark patches of sweat, drool and lubricant. Then Haru merely muttered “bath” and there were no complaints from any of the others.

 

**Author's Note:**

> /does a happy little jig and proclaims in a sing-song voice that I write moresomes because I'm indecisive and can't pick a pairing heyoo!
> 
> Just a reminder that you can see more of my shit in the following places:
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/ladymermalaid)  
> [Tumblr (main)](http://www.ladymermalaid.tumblr.com)  
> [Tumblr (porny side blog)](http://www.empressmermalaid.tumblr.com)
> 
> Did you enjoy this fic? Chuck me a comment (even if it's just a single, solitary grunt) and you will fill me with such pride and vanity and appreciation I will have no choice but to write more and update more regularly to soak up more of that sweet, sweet recognition. It's that simple!


End file.
